<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's So Easy to Fall for Each Other by SuperStitious18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387250">It's So Easy to Fall for Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18'>SuperStitious18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah had just gotten home from picking up her daughter, Sunny from her day at school. She was ready to change, relax with her family and forget all about the day she had had prior to picking Sunny up, and maybe it could start with teasing Laurel about not picking up her boots.</p><p>--------</p><p>Soulmate AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's So Easy to Fall for Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Laurel, I love you with all my heart and you're my soulmate but for the love of all that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy, will you move your damn boots?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dinah's voice rang through the living room of their house, summoning a very sheepish Laurel Lance. Dinah crossed her arms over her chest, sternly glaring at her with a 'really?' look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I forgot to move them before you got home," she apologized and neatly put them in their proper place, away from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah could only keep up her stern demeanor for so long, especially considering their daughter was standing next to her, imitating her stance and facial expression perfectly. She almost lost it laughing as five year old Sunny went on a little lecture about how her mama could have tripped and that would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then Laurel was intently listening to Sunny as she continued to talk, nodding and agreeing with her as if it wasn't the most adorable thing ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right," Laurel finally spoke to Sunny, kneeling down to be in front of her. "I promise to put my boots away as </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span> as I get home, I never want to hurt your mama." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny nodded, a bright grin crossing her face as she turned back towards Dinah, proud of herself for what she did. "Now you gotta kiss and make up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Dinah certainly wasn't about to refuse that idea and neither was Laurel. Her wife stood up and greeted her with soft hands on her hips and an even softer smiling kiss. "Hey, I'm glad you're home," Laurel murmured before kissing her again, easily making Dinah swoon from how sweet it was. "And I really am sorry, I wasn't paying attention to time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah wrapped her arms around Laurel's neck, grinning as she said,"I know, just make us some of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>famous </span>
  </em>
  <span>pancakes and I'll forgive you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pancakes!" Sunny cheered and ran off to the kitchen, leaving them alone for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel and Dinah just looked amused, gazing at the spot Sunny had been in before she ran off. "She's hyper, good day at school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, they got to play with the grade above them at recess and you know what that means? She got to hang with her best friend." Dinah absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>that their kid and Felicity's kid were best friends. They'd been thick as thieves ever since Sunny had been born, Mia always doted on her and got upset that Sunny couldn't play with her for the first few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love our kid." Laurel chuckled and pressed a kiss to Dinah's cheek, right over where her soulmark was covered by makeup. "You know I still can't believe you forgave me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah knew what she meant, she couldn't quite understand how she forgave Laurel either for what she had done. She had taunted Dinah by patting her soulmark, teasing the fact she'd never have it activated before she would kill Vinny right in front of her, something almost even too cruel for the woman Siren had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except that wasn't what happened, Dinah's cheek lit up with a multitude of colours, the signal that a soulmark had been activated. Laurel had recoiled, gawking at her hand as her plans were utterly derailed, she couldn't even look at Dinah who had been pinned down under rubble, tears streaming down from under her mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel didn't go through with her plan, she ran away and left them there for her team to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah sighed as she came back to the present. "You've changed, even distraught as I had been, you seeing that prevented you from going through with killing him. I started believing that maybe, just maybe, you actually had a heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel shrugged. "Not really, not then. Felicity and my dad really helped get me to a spot where I could, you know, fall in love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't sell yourself short, Laurel. It took a lot of guts </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>change." Dinah pulled back from her wife but she almost caved when Laurel pouted dramatically at losing contact with her. "Besides, you apologized and then proved you wanted to change. Sure, you had a few hiccups but I'd say you're miles from Siren now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moms!!" Sunny's voice reminded them that they definitely shouldn't be having this conversation while their daughter was in the kitchen with so many hazards. Dinah pecked Laurel's cheek quickly before hurrying off ahead to see how they could get started on dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey wait! I said I'd cook!" Laurel chased after Dinah, a grin firmly on her lips at how lucky she'd gotten to have such a wonderful soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Dinah was brushing her teeth with Laurel doing the same next to her. In between them, clad in her galaxy pajamas that Mia gave her for her birthday, was Sunny, her face the picture perfect definition of concentration as she brushed her teeth while standing on top of her little step stool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama," Sunny said with way too much foam in her mouth, muffling her words and getting a snort from Laurel, who in turn spit foam at the mirror on accident. That set off their daughter, who couldn't help her little giggles at how silly Laurel was, dramatically spitting the rest of her toothpaste out and then she wiped at the mirror with a nearby towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, her wife was perfect and Dinah honestly couldn't believe that she was attracted to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dinah, help me please." Laurel really had gotten toothpaste all over the mirror and it was causing Sunny to start up a new giggle fit after she rinsed her mouth out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, come on sweetheart. Let's let mommy clean up her mess." Dinah waited until Sunny lifted her arms up to be picked up. "She's messy, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh!" Sunny agreed, sticking her tongue out at her fake hurt mother. "Sorry, mommy, mama says you gotta!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel narrowed her eyes at Dinah but Dinah knew Laurel would cave easily thanks to her soulmark being prominent on her face, bunched up by her smiling cheeks and shimmering a soft pink at the moment to match her mirth. She was right, of course, as Laurel kissed her cheek and then Sunny's head, telling them she'd meet them in her room in a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Sunny was tucked in and read to, Dinah went to double check the locks on the doors and windows around the house, an age old paranoia that was louder than usual tonight. Maybe she was still feeling vulnerable from Laurel's raw feelings that came through their bond, strong and unfiltered since she could feel them one hundred percent since their bond cemented when Dinah touched Laurel for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back, the memory was funny now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel had been restrained after they finally found her since she fled that night when she activated Dinah's soulmark. Of course, Dinah didn't think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be Laurel's soulmate in return, why would the universe be so cruel as to make them enemies </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>soulmates?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, she learned very quickly that the universe didn't give a damn what they thought, things had a way of happening. She'd locked the meta dampener around Laurel's neck, the both of them freezing as the parts that Dinah's hands had touched had lit up to match her very much hidden cheek and the force of their bond opening was disorienting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Laurel's voice in her ear broke her out of her trance. "What's on your mind?" Slim arms wrapped around her waist and Laurel's chin settled on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah leaned back into her with a content sigh, happy that the day was almost over and she was in the arms of her wife now. "Just, thinking about how we found out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, poor us back then. Clueless as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Laurel snickered, turning her head ever so slightly as to press a gentle kiss to Dinah's neck, pulling a shiver from her. "We figured it out though, I think I got really lucky to have someone like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinah turned in her arms, a teasing look on her face as she reenacted their position from after Sunny ran off to the kitchen. "Someone like me, huh?" she asked and prompted Laurel to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel pretended to think about it, humming slightly while Dinah's hands found their way into her short hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. She kissed Dinah. "Smart. Brave. Wonderful. Beautiful. Stubborn as hell. Let's see…. Did I mention beautiful? Perfect?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny," Dinah said. "I think you're all those things too, maybe an asshole as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel just sighed. "It's because of the shoes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you haven't kissed me again," Dinah corrected her, pleased that Laurel set about immediately to remedy that situation. "Now, shall we go to bed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, I kind of want to kiss you more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then take me to bed and kiss me there," Dinah whispered into Laurel's ear, her thumb ever so slightly grazing one of the soulmarks on her neck. And she'd be damned if that didn't work as Laurel was suddenly tugging her in the direction of their room, the both of them giggling all the while as they got to enjoy another night with their soulmate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>